Before it's to late
by Siriania
Summary: Part of the Destiny story. Qui-Gon is back at the Temple during a mission and meets up with a very special fellow Jedi. They join up in a steamy night.


He sees her sitting on the grass, meditating. He had been such a fool for so long. He had known Sirena since she was young. Even if he had loved Thal, Sirena had always had a special place in his heart. He had always been drawn to her, always known when she was close. When she had told him of her love to him six years ago, he had wanted to hold her, cherish her. But he had stopped himself, convincing himself that he was still mourning Thal that had passed away three years before.

He shakes his head. Such a fool he had been. He loves her, and he had loved her for such a long time.

When he had been assigned to this mission, he had made up his mind. He had told her that he wished to speak with her after the mission was over. But now, still on the mission, he had this feeling that he would not return. Not after facing the Sith on Tatooine. He has to tell her about his feelings now, before it is too late and he would regret it.

Qui-Gon studies her. She is so calm, so beautiful, in her meditate state. Her blonde wavy hair hangs free over her back and shoulders.

Sirena opens her eyes and looks at him. He gasps when he notices her looking at him and he smiles, blushing lightly.

"Sorry for disturbing you," he says.

"I sensed you, so please don't worry." she replies with a smile and stands up. "You wished to speak with me so I guess your mission is over?"

"Sadly it's not. But, as we are back here for the time being, I decided to speak with you now," he says as he closes the distance between them. He wants to kiss her so badly.

"What is it?" Her heart is aching, as it always does when she is close to him. Or saw him for that matter.

"Not here. Not safe."

"Qui-Gon?" she asks worriedly, as he suddenly becomes sad.

He takes her hand. "Please, not here. Let's speak somewhere safe."

She nods and leads him away from the Room of a Thousands Fountains and to her quarters.

"Your Padawan?" he wonders, his voice shaking.

"She is away on a mission, so she can't disturb us," she answers as she opens the door.

Entering, he looks around. It's similar to his own quarters that he shares with his own Padawan. The difference is, that here it feels more homely.

He can't resist himself any longer and pulls her into his arms and locks the door.

"I have been so stupid, been such a fool."

Sirena looks up at him. He can feel how he loses himself in her beautiful emerald eyes, which is filled with love and confusion. She places her hands on his chest, and he wraps his arms around her petite body.

"Do you remember when you told me your feelings?" he asks.

"I do."

"Does your words that day still hold true?" His voice is shaking. He knows the answer but he still needs to hear her to say it.

"I still love you."

His heart skips a beat and he smiles at her. He's so happy.

"Qui..."

Before she gets the chance to finish, he places his lips on hers, kissing her, pulling her even closer. She feels his tongue sliding over her lips, asking for permission to enter. With a moan she lets him in.

He shivers when she gives him entry. It feels so right to kiss her and he can't help to let out a moan.

Soon they break away, both gasping for air.

She leans her head against his chest.

"I love you, Sirena." He lifts her head up so he can see her face. "I love you." He kisses her again.

When he pulls away, she place her arms around his neck, pulling him into another deep passionate kiss. Their tongue swirls around each other as he traces his hand down her back. When he reaches her belt, he takes help from the force to unbuckle it. He quickly removes it, throwing it to the floor. In between their kisses, he removes her obi and tabards while he pushes her towards her room, he feels her removing his clothes. It makes him shiver and moan. Quickly he removes her outer tunic before pushing her onto the bed, breaking the kiss. He breathes hard. Slowly he removes both his tunics and boots, and then takes off her boots. Crawling up on the bed, he traces his hand over her waist. Leaning forwards he kisses her softly while slowly taking her inner tunic off. He kisses her neck as his hand begins to caress higher across her abdomen.

She moans and runs her fingers through his hair, removing the band that keeps it in place. It causes him to shiver in pleasure and he quickly removes the fabric that keeps her breasts secure. Kissing her neck, he cups her breast with his hand, and caresses it. He kisses his way down to her collarbone. She moans and bucks up against him, making him moan as well. He moves his hand to her other breast and starts licking around the nipple on the one he left. Teasingly he runs his tongue over her nipple, making her buck against him again. Smiling, he starts to caress the other nipple with his fingers.

"Qui-Gon..." she breaths out.

Knowing what she wants, he starts to kiss his way down her abdomen. He groans when he reaches her pants. They are in the way for his treatment, so he quickly pulls them off her, taking her underwear off at the same time. He takes in the sight of her completely naked.

"So beautiful," he says, as he slowly traces his hand up her leg. He leans forward and kisses her lips, her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, down to her breasts, kissing both of them. He gently strokes her thigh, gradually moving towards the inside. He kisses his way down her abdomen.

She moans, as she moves her hips against him. He slides his hand over her folds a few times, before gently parting her, running his finger outside of her quim a couple of times, slowly coming closer to her nub. She squirms and whimpers under his touch. He runs two fingers over her center, making her gasp and arches against his hand. Smiling, he slides in a finger inside of her as he runs his tongue over her nub. He moves his finger around as he assaults her nub, flicking his tongue up, down, and around it.

She shudders and bucks and writhes under his touch. "Qui-Gon! Please!" she moans, gasping for air.

He removes his finger, runs his tongue over her center and starts lapping. He pushes his tongue into her opening over and over again. She grabs his hair, pressing him against her, as she whimpers.

"Qui-Gon... I... Qui-Gon, I can't..."

She is more than ready, and so is he. He can feel his member throbbing inside his underwear. He removes himself from her, making her moan in need.

Quickly he removes his remaining clothes. He smiles softly at her when she stares at his, bigger than normal, manhood. He leans forward, kissing her deeply, and shifts himself into position. Grasping her thigh, he lifts her leg, hooking it around his waist. He rubs the tip of his shaft against her center a couple of times, making her shudder in anticipation. He slowly puts his shaft against her opening, letting the tip gently slide in. He shivers, holding still. For so long he had wanted this, for so long he had dreamt about this.

Qui-Gon kisses her gently as he lets himself enter her completely. He gasps for air, resting his head next to hers, letting their cheeks touch. Slowly he starts moving, shivering with pleasure.

Her slick walls feels like satin, surrounding him tightly. He feels her movements matching his and groans deeply. She is so tight and so warm. He has to be careful, or he will come too fast. He wants to remember this moment, he wants her to remember this.

"Sirena..." he moans.

She moves with him, meeting his every thrust, whimpering every time he fills her up with his hard member. She needs him so much.

He moves faster, feeling her digging her nails into his back. He needs to come, but not yet. Not yet. Knowing he has to make this moment last, he tries to focus on slowing down. Making his strokes long and slow, burying himself deep into her, he makes her gasp and moan even louder.

He is so close. There is no way he can hold himself any longer.

"Sirena," he whispers, moaning. "My sweet... sweet..." He has to come. Moving faster as he comes closer to his own release. He can both hear and feel that she is close as well.

She cries out his name when she comes and he finally allows himself release. He groans and presses himself harder inside her with a couple more thrusts. He shudders as he spills his seed deep inside her.

He stays inside her as long as possible, loving the intimate connection. Worried over his weight on her, he slowly glides out of her, making them both moan with pleasure. He lays himself down next to her and pulls her close.

"Oh, Qui-Gon. That was..."

He interrupts her by kissing her softly.

"I know," he kisses her again.

They lie there for a while, until Qui-gon sits up and sighs.

"Something is troubling you." She sits up and places a hand on his back.

"My sweet love." He kisses her. "You know me too well." He rests his forehead against hers. "I have this feeling that I won't return from this mission."

"Qui-Gon... Don't say that." She caresses his cheek.

"My sweet Sirena. I love you so much." He kisses her softly before he tells her about his mission. The negotiations that never took place, how they escaped, the rescue of the Queen, the escape from Naboo and how they ended up on Tatooine. About Anakin and the podrace, his battle with the Sith.

"Love..." She has no words for what he had just told her, so she pulls him into a hug.

"Ever since that fight, I have this feeling. That's why I had to tell you, my love." He pulls her closer. "I love you and I have loved you for so long." He lifts up her chin and kisses her passionately

Suddenly a chirping sound can be heard, and he groans irritatingly. Breaking away from the kiss, he leaves the bed to go and find his belt. After a short moment he finds it and takes out his comlink, checking who the caller was and sighs deeply. The Council.

"I wish we had more time, love." He turns and looks at her, taking in her beautiful naked shape. "Duty calls."

xXx

He sighs deeply as they walk down the hangar room towards the cab. The cab that would take them to the platform where the Queen's ship is waiting for them all to return to Naboo. Something makes him stop. His Padawan looks at him.

"Go on, I will be there shortly," he says, as he waves to his Padawan to continue to the cab with the boy.

He then looks around, and there, in the shadows, he sees her, next to a pillar. When his eyes fall on her, he shivers. He runs towards her. Pulling her close to him, he kisses her deeply.

"Sirena, love." He breathes hard.

"I had to see you."

He feels a tear finding its way down his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Don't. We are Jedi and... " Not sure of what to say, she kisses him and he returns the kiss.

"I will always be with you. Now and Forever. Death will not change that." He looks her into her eyes. "Be my wife."

She looks at him, smiling. "You are about to leave. Who will perform the Bonding?"

"I will, here and now." He knows that the time is short, but he feels in the Force that this is right. If he is to die, it will be as a married man.

"Then bond us." She kisses him softly.

He takes her hand. "I will keep it short," he says as he smiles. "Love sustains, nourishes and protects. Without it, the galaxy would be cold and empty. Our bond..." He looks her into her eyes, that are filled with love, as he speaks. "...lends fire to the stars, dissolving darkness. Do you take this man as you husband, to cherish for the rest of your days?"

"I do."

"Do I take this woman as my wife, to honor and love?" he asks himself. "I do," he says, smiling more brightly, and he continues,"May our love transcend time, distance and all barriers between." He takes a deep breath. "The Terms of Bonding is now complete." He lets out his breath. "You are now my wife," he says before kissing her, sliding his tongue over her lips and she allows him entry.

They break away and he takes a step back.

Knowing that words could not be spoken, for they hold no meaning anymore. He slowly continues to walk backwards, their hands slowly sliding out of their grip. He turns away, never to see her again, and walks towards his Padawan and the boy.

THE END

 _A/N_

 _Many thanks to NekoWeirdo who helped me to beta read this! Thank you, thank you, thank you!_


End file.
